


Here Comes The Plane

by gongpagong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mother Hen!Dean, Sick Fic, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongpagong/pseuds/gongpagong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel of the Lord flies home to his charge sick, there's only so much he can regret for ticking on the hunter's mother hen instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Plane

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is [cross-posted ](http://theomegalomaniac.tumblr.com/post/56149604509/here-comes-the-plane)on [my Tumblr](http://theomegalomaniac.tumblr.com).

Castiel went home on a Thursday looking worn out and woozy; and Dean took it in his hands that his angel is sick and he had to take care of him. Never let it be said that Dean Winchester has forgotten that Castiel is an angel of the Lord who doesn’t get sick (or does he?), because really, he can’t shake his mother hen instinct out of his system. Plus, he needs a plausible excuse to baby his angel. And wow, did he really just think that?

Contrary to the normal standards of the sick, Castiel isn’t a very patient  _patient_.  He doesn’t like the idea this whole experience intones, because a.) He’s most probably and almost definitely becoming human, and b.) He doesn’t enjoy the nausea. The brighter side of this whole notion is that he seems to have Dean’s full attention —except that he finally gets why Dean doesn’t appreciate it when he ‘hovers’.

Let it be known to the world that Dean Winchester is stubborn. But while he is that, Castiel is _stubborn._  He brings the trait to a whole new level; Dean Winchester wants to punch a wall for not getting there first. But really, his feathery ass highness refuses to cooperate with anything his charge offers him in an attempt to get him better.

Castiel totally regrets showing up unwell.

Dean totally wants to strangle the angel for not giving him a chance to baby him properly. And boy was he desperate to do so.

“Damn it, Cas! Just finish this one bowl, just one, okay?”

Castiel frowns at him tight lipped and eyebrows furrowed. And wow, this angel looks too adorable, Dean feels like going back to the pit for a grasp of his manliness. Castiel just stares blankly at the hunter as if struggling to figure out how such a brilliant man could be so stupid sometimes. Dean can practically see the internal eye-roll his angel is giving him. Of course they're both aware that Castiel doesn't require sustenance from food and beverages, but Dean can't just let this chance pass to take care of Cas after all the angel has done for him.

“Oh c’mon, man! Do you want me to do the whole airplane thing?”

“You don’t even like airp—,” before he could finish, he hears an obnoxious imitation of a flying airplane and a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

Dean beams at him; his heart swelling with pride for his first success of the night. Fuck yeah! “How’s that, baby?” and it was a rhetorical question; more like a cry of success for himself than to actually ask if Castiel liked what just happened. And wow, did he just call his angel baby? If the Impala was a person, she’d slap him; he can feel it in his balls.

With that, Castiel smirks and says, “Am I really that special to you now?”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbles, but he holds out another spoonful of soup for Cas, which the angel, for the first time today, gladly takes.


End file.
